Forgiveness
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: Title says it all. oneshot WARNING: TRAGEDY, contains Advanceshipping, aamayl, ashxmay


**This one-shot was inspired by a message that was given to me by a friend. May might seem OOC, and this is very tragic in my opinion; but don't let that stop you from reading.**

**Read all of the words, even the words in bold.**

----

**Forgiveness**

May walked down the streets of Petalburg city. The fists of the brunette girl were clenched together, and her teeth ground themselves in anger. As she walked past the people in her home town they moved themselves around her. Sensing the anger that emanated from the girl, even the reporters, and fans that would normally come to gather around her, and ask her questions due to the fact that she was the daughter of a gym leader; knew better than to provoke the girl.

Ash had just come to visit her yesterday, with Brock and his new friend Dawn; the latter irritated the co-ordinator. And eventually led to Ash defending his friend, which aggravated May even, more, and led to an argument that had absolutely no signs of stopping even with the intervention of Brock who seemed to be able to disarm even the most violent of situations.

_**Last night you and your best friend had a fight.**_

The argument led to Ash sleeping inside of the Pokémon centre, and May having continued bitterness to this day.

'_I'm not going to even talk to that jerk_ today' the co-ordinator thought as she walked down the open streets.

_**You decide not to talk to him the next day.**__**   
**_

As she walked she spotted Ash talking to Dawn once again. He then noticed the co-ordinator, and smiled towards her, the same warm smile that he always gave to her. The smile that would be enough to make her happy.

_**  
**__**He smiles at you.**__**   
**_

May then became irritated at the trainer, ground her teeth and clenched her teeth even harder. _'How can he forget what happened yesterday?' _she thought _'and how come he's talking that Dawn girl, I hope that Dawn can forgive me, but not that stubborn Ash'._

_**  
**__**You grind your teeth at him. **__**  
**_

Dawn then came towards May, leaving Ash to return to the Pokémon centre in order to get his Pokémon.

"Hi May" the blue haired girl says.

"Oh, hi Dawn" she replied, "I'm sorry about yesterday" May said hoping that she would accept.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you didn't mean it. Ash said how you were one of the kindest people that he's ever met, and from what hes said about you I'm sure that you didn't mean it." She said.

_**  
**__**He tells his friends nice things about you. **_

_**  
**_"Thank you Dawn, but I'm not going to forgive him yet." May said folding her arms, "He's a jerk, and has always been saying things like that about me."

"That doesn't sound like Ash" the Sinnoh native replied.

"I've been travelling with him for two years, trust me he's arrogant and self-centred." May told her new friend.

_**  
**__**You spread bad rumours about him. **__**  
**_

Dawn then left believing many of the things that May had said.

Then out of the centre Ash came out and approached the brunette girl.

"Hi May" he said calling out to the girl.

_**  
**__**He tries to come and talk to you. **__**  
**_

May merely turned around and walked away from the trainer in response.

Ash then remained their wondering why she had left him, without even speaking a word.

_**  
**__**But you push him aside. **__**  
**_

But Ash then ran towards May, making sure that she would have no way of getting away.

"May" he said as he blocked her path. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, it was a really stupid reason to fight and; I'm sorry." He finished off, not hesitating to apologise, and in response May turned her head away from the pleading trainer. "May, you are one of the best friends that I have ever had and I'm sorry if I hurt you." He then stopped for a second in order to catch his breath. "Friends again?" he asked the girl, who wouldn't even give her eye contact.

_**  
**__**He thinks you are a great friend. **__**  
**_

May then smacked Ash on the cheek leaving a mark behind. "You are the worst friend ever Ash Ketchum" she screeched. The co-ordinator then walked away leaving Ash with a slight tear within his eyes. Watching as she walked away.

_**  
**__**You think he is a terrible friend. **__**  
**_

As May went home for the night she went into her room, and noticed a small note on her bed, with a Pokéball on top of it. She picked up the note and began to read it.

The note told May of all of the great times that they had together, all of the adventures, all of the fun that they had together.

And it told her that within the Pokéball, there is one of his oldest and most faithful Pokémon, and that he was giving it to her.

May pressed the release mechanism on the Pokéball, as it released a majestic Pigeot in a burst of red energy. The flying type Pokémon stretched out its wings, and bowed to its new master remembering the last words that Ash had given to it.

'Pigeot I said that I will call for you by the time that I really need you, and I just need you to do one thing.' As Ash carried on to explain his Pokémon grew tears inside of its eyes; and accepted the task that he gave to it.

His final order.

_**  
**__**He writes nice notes to you, telling you about the best times you shared **__**  
**__**together. **_

In her rage May wrote a message back to Ash: It labelled all of the disagreements that they had, every time that he had ever done something wrong. She then gave the note to Pigeot and asked the large bird to send it to Ash.

Then to never come to the girl again, that no matter what Ash would give to her there was no way she was going to forgive him.

_**You write about all the bad times you can remember experiencing **__**  
**__**together. **__****_

_**Deep down you know he's sorry. **__****_

_**But all you have is hate. **__****_

_**The next day you find a note. It reads: **__****_

_**Dear May, **__****_

_**I tried to tell you yesterday, but you didn't let me speak, **__**  
**__**I tried to tell you good things, but you were afraid to hear them.  
I tried to smile at you, to take **__**  
**__**away the hate.**__**   
**__**But now it's time to tell you, even though it's a bit late. That I am dying.  
**__****_

_**I have a bad condition and it is getting worse. I'm sorry to**__**   
**__**have to tell you that I won't be able to see you today. I wrote **__**  
**__**this to you today in the hospital.**__**   
**__**My time is up. **__**  
**__**I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. **__**  
**__**I'm really sorry about our argument; you are such a great friend.**__**  
**__**I wanted to say that since the moment that I met you how much I loved you.**_

_**But it's too late now.**_

_**I promise I shall watch over you,**__**   
**__**Lots of love**___

_**Ash.**_

_**  
**__**You run to the hospital to tell him you are sorry, and how you feel the same way;**__****_

_**But only his mum is left.**___

_**Her hand clasped over her face.**___

_**And she is crying. Down on her knees she prays, for her son to come **__**  
**__**back. **__****_

_**You are too late.**___

_**You wish you told him sorry sooner and got to say goodbye.**_

But nothing hurt May more than not being able to tell Ash that she loved him too. 

----

_**All friends have their ups and downs, and sometimes you need to say sorry... **_  
_**Don't wait for the other person to do it first. **_

Because you never know what could happen. 

The words in bold was part of a message that one of my friends sent me and others on MSN. I made the fic. But that doesn't make the message any less important.

**  
If you judge people, **  
**you have no time to love them. **

_**Mother Teresa**_


End file.
